Then there was that little boy
by eastercat
Summary: an AU fic...During the 19th century London, times were quite boring and gray. Everything seemed to take a turn for a young lilac haired man, when he got pickpocketed by a young kid.
1. The Boy

**meh...I have absolutely no idea what to title this... Anyways...this idea has been bugging my head for a little while. It came up when I was thinking about Oliver Twist and Sweeny Todd. (though there's no killing/blood/crazy barbers in this.)**

** Disclaimer: Anything related to KH doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was gray times in 19th century London. Everyday seemed kind of dead and boring. Almost every "busy" person always walked along the same route talking to the same people, going to the same destination, _everyday_.

One dull day, a young man stepped outside of his house to go to the marketplace. The young man was quite short for a 20 year old. His lilac hair was short, except for his long bangs, which hung over his right eye. As he walked down the side of the dirty cobblestone roads, he pulled his cloak over himself. The cloudy day only supported the monotone feeling of the town.

When the young man arrived at the market place, the crowd already pushed him around. Too many people were moving about as everyone was trying to shop for food. The young man, with his form, failed to fight his way through, so he just went with the flow until he was thrown into the right vendor. "Can I have some eggs, please?" The young man asked politely, as he took out some of his money from his pocket.

Suddenly, the young man was bumped really hard from behind. He almost fell onto the merchant's stall.

"Oh, sorry, sir." A small voice squeaked.

The young man turned to see a boy, with a dark green cap, pass him and go in to the crowd. "Stupid kid."

"Uh sir…." The merchant pointed out. "You just got pickpocketed."

"What!?" The victim of the pickpocketer checked his pocket. Yup, his money was stolen.

The young man cursed and went in to the direction the boy ran off to. He saw the boy's cap through the crowd and tried to go after him. He saw the kid's head turn to look behind. Seeing his latest victim chasing after him, the kid started to run away.

"Get back here!" The young man yelled as he was running out of breath. He wasn't used to running.

He chased the boy out of the marketplace, when he almost caught up to the kid. The young man jumped forward and grabbed the boy's wrist, bringing the two of them to the ground.

Ignoring the scrapes and cuts, the young man stood back up with the boy struggling to get out of his grip.

"Please, sir!" the boy pleaded. His aquamarine eyes were full of fear. "I-I-I'll give your money back. J-j-just don't hurt me." The boy held the money out to the young man.

The young man took back his money and counted it to make sure it was all there. He then let go of the boy's wrist. "Don't steal anymore. You're lucky I am not going to report you to the authorities."

The boy looked to the ground and muttered quietly. "I wish I didn't have to." He then ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, the young man went back to the marketplace and bought his groceries. By the time he was walking home, there wasn't anyone else outside due to the apparent chance of rain, shown by the dark clouds in the sky. Suddenly, the young man heard a yell coming from an alleyway he just passed.

"I said that you were to come back with some cash….NOT NOTHING!" It was followed with a slap and a child's whimpering.

The young man couldn't ignore his curiosity of what was going on and stepped back to peek in to the dim alleyway.

The child tried to apologize through his sobs. "I-I-I'm s-sor—" He was cut off as he was slapped again by the adult in front of him.

"Sorry won't cut it!" The man kicked the poor boy. The boy hit against the wall behind him and collapsed on to the filthy floor.

"Tell me, boy." The man rolled the boy's body with his foot. "Who was the one who got you off from the streets." The man paused for an answer, but only received whimpering for a reply. The was another kick and a yelp of pain. "I expect an answer!"

"Y-You, sir," the boy squeaked with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Right. ME! I was the one who took you in when you were wondering the streets. It was ME, who spends his time to teach you how to pickpocket." The man kicked the kid again. "You're my tool. AND if a tool doesn't work, it's just junk."

The child cringed for another hit, but instead heard his "caretaker" yell in surprise. The kid opened his eyes to see the man have something on his face. It looked like a combination of raw egg and eggshells. Suddenly, the boy felt someone's hand grab his wrist and pull him up.

"Come on."

The kid was still quite stunned as he followed the stranger away from his "caretaker." The stranger led him out of the alleyway then down the street.

The two stopped several blocks away from the alleyway to take a break. "So you ARE the boy from earlier." The young man could still recognize the boy, even though the boy was completely covered in cuts, swellings, tears, and filth. "And this is why you steal? To satisfy that ogre of a man?"

"Y-yes, sir." The boy replied, looking at the ground. "He invited me to live with him a month ago, after I ran away from the workhouse."

"and what about your parents?"

"I-I never knew my dad." The boy started to have a little difficulty talking loud enough due to his injuries. "M-me and my M-mum worked at the workhouse since I was small. She died when…." The boy was getting weaker by the second.

The young man caught the boy by the arm, as the boy was about to collapse. "I guess you can come home with me for the night. My house is not too far from here." The young man put the child on his back. The boy was amazingly light, maybe due to not eating enough. Grabbing his groceries with one hand and holding the boy up with his other hand, the young man trudged home.

"Sir…" The boy faintly whispered into the young man's ear. "Thank you for saving me….my name is Myde."

"And my name is Ienzo."

* * *

**I'm thinking about adding one more chapter, but I'm not really sure. Should I? And reviews would be great. Thanks for reading  
**


	2. The morning

**Well, I made a second chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: eastercat doesn't own anything KH related. **

* * *

It just started to rain when Ienzo entered his house. Putting his groceries down, Ienzo went to the next room to put Myde down on the couch. He took off his coat to blanket the child, who was fast asleep. 

Ienzo rubbed his sore shoulders. "Note to self: Clean the couch." (cause the kid was absolutely filthy and was rubbing the filth all over the couch.) Ienzo then went upstairs to go to bed. It was amazing how the day was actually exciting.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Myde woke up hearing the rain plitter platter outside. He opened his eyes finding himself in a room he never been in before. It looked like a study room. Several tall bookcases, all filled with books, lined the walls of the room. Myde felt so out of place as he saw everything so clean, from the polished wooden floors to the clean comfy reading chair to the desk in the corner of the room. "Where am I?" He saw the rain fall outside through a large window near the desk. Suddenly all of memories, of what happened the night before, came to his head. He must be in the stranger's house. What was his name? Myde barely heard it before he passed out last night.

On the coffee table next to him, Myde noticed a change of clothes with a piece of paper on top. He reached out to grab the note and looked at it. There were a lot of markings on it that Myde didn't understand.

Suddenly, a pleasant aroma filled Myde's nose. It came from one of the doorways in the room. As his stomach started to growl, the child got up from the sofa and followed the scent to the kitchen. The young man, who Myde saw yesterday, was over the stove making breakfast. "G-good morning, sir." Myde said in a small voice.

Ienzo turned his head to see the little boy behind him. "Didn't you read the note saying to take a shower?" He divided the scrambled eggs, he just made, on to two plates.

"Uh…I.." Myde looked down. "..I can't read, sir."

"Can't read?" Ienzo raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's ok. First, just take a shower before you dirty up everything. The washroom is right next to the stairs, through that door." He pointed to a door on Myde's right.

"Yes, sir." Myde obeyed and went to get the clean clothes to take a shower. (He left a trail of dirty footprints wherever he went.)

"Another thing to clean up…" Ienzo sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Myde came out of the washroom, he was squeaky clean. Ienzo's old clothes draped over him as Myde waddled in to the kitchen. He saw Ienzo at the kitchen table reading a small, but thick book. "You look a lot better without the dirt all over you." The bookworm commented, not looking up from his book. "Your breakfast is right there." He pointed to a plate at the seat across from him.

Myde shyly went to sit down at the table. In front of him, there was a plate of eggs and a roll of bread. He never had a meal as exquisite as it. Most of the time his meals were either an ounce of porridge or the occasional piece of bread. Myde took a bit of egg and was in heaven. It tasted so different and so wonderful.

Ienzo looked up from his reading to see the starving boy wolf down his meal. What has this kid living off of? Nothing? "eh-hem" Ienzo cleared his throat, interrupting Myde from choking on his food. "How old are you?"

Myde swallowed his last bit and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Nine, sir."

"And you've been working in the workhouse, before being adopted by that ogre of a man from yesterday?"

"Yes, sir." Myde grabbed the roll of bread and took big bites from it. "Me and my mum worked and lived at the workhouse all my life."

Ienzo was amazed that this child actually survived at dangerous living conditions for so long. It must have been when Myde's mother died, he ran away from the workhouse.

"Done, sir!" Myde showed his completely clean plate to Ienzo.

"Ok. Take it to the sink then." Ienzo went back to reading, but suddenly heard a thud and a sound of breaking china. He looked up and saw Myde scrambling over several broken pieces of the plate. "I'm sorry!" Ienzo can sense fear in the young boy's voice. "I d-d-didn't mean to trip. I'll clean it up!"

The boy must've been expecting to get some kind of physical punishment for his accident. With a sigh, Ienzo put his book down and went to help pick up the broken pieces. Myde was amazed at how merciful the young man was. Only one other person in Myde's life was as forgiving, but she was gone.

After cleaning up the mess, Ienzo saw Myde sucking on his own index finger. "What are you doing?"

Myde took his finger out of his mouth. "I got cut on my finger." He then stuck his finger back in.

This kid was full of surprises. "Here, let me see it."

Reluctantly, Myde took out his finger and showed it to Ienzo. It was a fairly shallow cut, but blood steadily dripped out. With another sigh, Ienzo went to a drawer, took out a roll of bandage, and tied a strip of it over Myde's cut. "There."

With a worried face, Myde looked at the bandage then at Ienzo. "Uh….Can you kiss it?"

"What?"

"Kiss my cut." Myde held out his finger.

"Why would I do that?"

"My mum says that a kiss makes a cut all better."

"That is the most il—" Ienzo stopped, seeing Myde's large, sad, aquamarine eyes. "….ok, fine." He reluctantly gave the finger a quick peck, then started to blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir." The boy smiled. "It feels better already."

* * *

** I have another chapter coming soon. Please review. Reviews keep me going. **


End file.
